Persona 4: After Fog Events
by iJul
Summary: 1 Year after the Fog Events the whole group goes on holiday to a very well know location. What will hapen with them there. Bunch of one-shots, but im not telling the pairings  as they are quite obvious


"Land Ahoy" Yosuke shouted. This was the first summer holiday the crew were spending together since the incident of the fog. They were going to Yakushima for one whole week of sea, sand and fun. "Calm down Yosuke, seriously your going to fall overboard!" Chie said putting her hand to her forehead. "Hey can I help it, A whole week with girls in bikini's, arn't you exited Souji?"

Souji wasn't paying attention, with the mentioning of girls in bikini's he imediatly thought of Yukiko. Would this be the year?

"Hey Souji you alright? Stop spacing out dude" Kanji said "Oh god im so psyced, hope I brought enough animal crackers for the week".

"Those were for the week?" Yosuke stutered.

"You're not telling me you've eaten them" Kanji said furiously.

"Uh haha" Yosuke said moving backwards.

"Hope you brought enough dry clothes"Kanji said standing up and walking over to Yosuke.

"Wait... wait Ahhh" **Splash!**

"Hope you like a swim Yosuke it's still 1km till the coast" Chie said laughing and waving.

Ariving at the inn they were staying in the group stuck close together. Naoto opened the door. They walked into a hall that looked so posh even by walking on the carpet they thought they might break something. There was a big chandalier hanging in the middel of the hall with behind it two magnificiant oak staircase spiraling up to the upper floors. They walked up slowly to the counter that was between the stairs.

"Hello? There should be a resevation for 7 people under the name Shirogane"Naoto said.

"Ah yes I see it sir, two rooms correct" the madam behind the counter said.

"Yes one four beds the other three".

"Yes, here are the keys 305 is the three beds, 304 the four beds".

"Thank you".

"Kirijo Inns wishes you a nice stay".

The boys took the key from Naoto and said "See you guys on the beach".

Room 305

The guys are getting their swimming trunks on.

"Ah this is gonna be a three B holiday" Yosuke said.

"Three B?" Kanji asked puzzled.

"Yeah, Beach, Bikini's and Babes, this is gonna be awesome".

"Come on I'll race you guys to the beach" Yosuke said.

"Loser pays for animal crackers" Kanji shouted behind him.

This is gonna be one hell of a holiday Souji thought.

Room 304

The girls are getting ready for the beach aswell.

Chie Rise and Yukikio all have their swimming wear on.

Chie is wearing a small stripy bikini top with the same style (but quite revealing) undergarment covered with small denim shorts for as she puts it "Perv's like Yosuke".

Rise is wearing the same bikini as she did in her advert for her diet shake.

Yukiko is wearing a white with red rims bikini top with a red bow in the middle and the same colored shorts.

"Ah Chie you look so cute in those clothes" Rise squealed.

"Thanks Rise" Chie said blushing.

"Hope someone likes my clothes" Yukiko said.

"Hey Naoto does this mean we get to see you in swimwear" Rise exclaimed.

"No... I will only be sunbathing this holiday I... I don't like water that much" Naoto said blushing.

"Afraid of water huh" Chie said putting on a thinking face.

"No... No nothing like that. Just forget I said anything please".

"Come on guys. To the beach!" Rise said jumping in the air.

"FIRST!" Yosuke screamed.

"Aw man there goes my 500 yen" Kanji said pouting.

"Hey you guys" A voice in the distance said.

It was Chie she was waving to the guys.

Yosuke whistled between his teeth.

"Chie you look cute". Yosuke said suprised

"Th..thanks" Chie said blushing for the second time that day.

"And here comes canditate number two Rise Kujikawa" Yosuke carried on.

"Aw no applause?" Rise said pouting.

"You have enough fans as it is" Kanji said pointing to the group of people pointing at Rise.

"Aaaaaand canditate number three is... Yukiko Amagi".

"Wow Yukiko you look amazing" Souji said.

"Souji! Gee stop looking at me like that" Yukiko said blushing.

"What are you guys doing" Naoto said joining aswell.

"What no swimsuit Naoto" Yosuke said dissapointed.

"So you can judge me like the others? No thanks" Naoto said with a huff.

Kanji got a nudge from Yosuke.

"What? Oh uh... You still look nice Naoto. It's not often you don't wear your hat".

"Th... thanks Kanji"Naoto said blushing.

"Come on lets swim!" Yosuke said splashing the girls with water.

"Oh thats it Yosuke now your gonna get it".

And the girls chased Yosuke into the water, Kanji joined them.

Souji hesitated and looked back at Naoto who had begun laying out her towel (It was blue with a detective badge on it) underneath the parasol.

Naoto looked up at Souji and said "Go on have fun i'll be fine".

Souji nodded and went to the others Yosuke seemed to be on Kanji's shoulders and Chie on Yukikio's they were trying to push each other off under the heavy cheers of Rise.

"Come on Rise on my shoulders" Souji said.

After a good hour of a battle the winner was clear.

"Wow Rise how did you get so strong" Yosuke said amazed.

"I've been training alot, plus tofu is full of eggwhites good for strong muscles".

"Well I'm tired"Chie said "Lets go back to Naoto she must be getting lonely"

The others agreed.

Arriving at the spot where they had left Naoto they didn't see her anywhere.

"Um why all the worried faces?" A voice said behind them.

"Naoto!" They all shouted at the same time.

Naoto had a orange popsicle in her mouth.

"Where did you get that from?" Yosuke asked.

"The...the little snackbar there" Naoto said pointing in the distance.

"Mmm I could do with something cold right now" Chie said licking her lips.

"Come on lets go" Souji said.

Arriving at the wooden snackbar they started looking at the ice-cream card

"Umm Y-Yukiko?" Souji stammered.

"Yes Souji?"

"Would... would you like to share a sundae with me?"

"Uh sure Souji. What flavor?"

"Mint and Chocolate sounded good to me".

"What about your diet Yukiko?" Chie asked.

"Well we are on holiday so I can be a bit lax can't I" Yukiko said.

"Ofcorse you can Yukiko" Rise said.

The orders came and everyone sat down at a wooden table outside.

"Thanks for the food" They said.

Yukiko took a bite of the sundae.

"Wow after being so strict on myself this tatstes really good".

"Glad you like it" Souji said smiling.

Yosuke was eating a red popsicle.

Chie a blue one.

Rise a yellow one.

Naoto had almost finished her orange one and was ordering another.

"Kanji? Isn't that the 16 person Ice-cream bowl?" Yosuke said suprised.

"Sow wut if it us" Kanji said with a full mouth.

"God if your sick in the night i'm not gonna clean it up" Yosuke said looking disgusted.

When everyone was finished (Kanji finished the whole bowl) they all went back to the inn to relax.

"Oh Yukiko you got some ice-cream on the corner of your mouth" Souji said getting out his hankichief and wiping it off.

"Thanks Souji" Yukiko said blushing.

"Guys what are we gonna do for dinner?" Kanji asked.

"Dude you just ate ice-cream for 16 people and your already hungry for dinner?" Yosuke said.

"There is nothing wrong with a man with a appetite" Kanji snapped back.

"Oh they're holding a barbeque today" Chie said pointing at a sign.

The sign read "Public BBQ 10000 yen, Privite BBQ at the beach 30000 yen".

"Lets have a Privite BBQ my treat" Souji said.

"Wow how can you pay for that" Naoto said suprised.

"Fighting Shadows makes you rich" Souji muttered.

"Mmm I can taste the meat already, I hope they have grilled steak" Chie said.

"You can eat that back home aswell!" Yosuke said.

"Yeah... There isn't anything wrong with liking our home speciality".

"I'll make the resevations" Souji said.

"I'll come with you" Yukiko said.

"Those two even fight when they are on holiday" Souji sighed.

"Yeah it's wierd, Chie really likes Yosuke and yet they are always fighting".

"Really likes? Like she fancies him?" Souji said.

'I... I've said too much. " Yukiko said going red.

"We would like to make a resevation for the Privite Barbaque" Souji said.

"Yes sir how many people are going to be there?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Seven".

"Any vegitarians?".

"No Ma'am".

"That will be 30000 yen".

Souji passed the money to the lady.

"Thank you sir we expect you at seven o'clock tonight"

"Yes ma'am thank you".

That evening at seven

"Right this way" the clerk said.

"Wow" They said ariving at the part of the beach they were having the barbaque.

The setting sun was reflecting on the water giving the air a bit of a sparkle.

"Wow look at the size of the BBQ" Chie said amazed.

There was meat already sizzling on the BBQ.

There were sasauges, skewers, carbonade and (to Chie's relief) grilled steak.

"This batch will be done in 5 miniuts. The chairs have a little red button press it and we will send out more meat. And here is a cool box with bevreges" the clerk said behind them.

"Thank you".

"Mmm this meat is delicious" Chie said taking bites out of two skewers at the same time.

"Yeah, they should have this stuff back in Inaba" Kanji said.

"Uh I think they made a mistake with the cool box" Yosuke said.

"Why" Rise asked.

About three quaters of the cool box was filled with alcoholic drinks the other quarter was filled with soft drinks.

"Alright booze" Kanji said active all of a sudden.

"Kanji no" Naoto commanded.

"Your not my mum"

"I...I know that"

"Should... Should we tell them most of us are under 18"

"Nah as long though guys "What happens in Yakushima..." Souji began.

"Stays in Yakushima" The others chanted in.

"Alright guy's bottom's up" Kanji said pulling open a beer.

"I'll have a Pina Colade" Chie said.

"I'll have a Snowball" Rise said.

"I'll have a Emerald... No wait make it a Green Orange" Yukiko said.

"I'll have a Martini shaken not stired" Yosuke said.

"Your not James effing Bond Yosuke" Kanji said.

"I'll mix the drinks ladys" Souji said.

And with a heavy performance Souji made each of the ladys (and Yosuke) their drink.

"Wow where did you learn to mix drinks like that?" Yukiko said amazed.  
>"Meh Uncle Dojima liked to drink alot so I picked up a few books on bartender tricks and drinks".<p>

"Man you should re-read those books this Martini is really dry"

"Dude thats what a Martini is, good work on it Souji" Kanji said.

"That what you get for trying to be cool Yosuke" Chie teased.

Later the evening when almost everyone had finished exept for Chie en Kanji. Souji was sitting on the beach watching the reflection of the full moon on the sea. Yukiko came and sat next to him

"Looks bigger then in the city huh" Yukiko said

"It's not bigger though its because one can seen the horision better it seems closer" Souji said

"Souji?"

"Yeah Yukiko?"

"Would... Would you do me a favor?"

"What is this favor?"

"Meet me back here at midnight".

"Sure Yukiko".

"Yu knuw Naoto... ur really cute" * hic * Kanji said leaning against Naoto.

"Ugh get off me... Guys I think we should go and put this drunk to bed".

"Nuh huh the partys only just started Kinggggggs Gameeeeee" Rise shouted and then fell asleep.

"Looks like you guys will have a good time carrying someone too" Yosuke said "Thank god Teddie isn't here".

In the TV world * Hatchoo * "must be getting a cold" Teddie said.

Midnight

Souji pulled on his pants and whilst pulling on his shirt he heard someone behind him.

"Where are you going this late at night?" Yosuke asked.

"Out just go back to sleep, I'll be back before morning" Souji said.

"Ok" Yosuke said yawning "Night".

Arriving at the part of the beach he had just left a few hours ago. He saw Yukiko the moonlight was shining off her long black hair.

"Glad you could make it Souji" Yukiko said.

"For you I would do anything" Souji said.

"I wanted to tell you, when I own the Amagi Inn. I'm going to make some drastic changes".

"Ok does this have anything to do with me?"

"Well I... I would like to make these changes to...together with you" Yukiko said blushing.

"Yukiko are you..." But before Souji could say another word Yukiko had pushed her lips onto his and kissed him.

"Yes Souji. Would you be my boyfreind" Yukiko said.

"Yes Yukiko million times Yes" Souji awnsered.

"I... I have something for you" Yukiko said.

Yukiko pulled out a velvet box. Inside was a key with a date engraved into it 3/5/2011

"That key opens my room in the Amagi Inn, next time your in town... Suprise me with a vist"

She pushed Souji on his back and they kissed for a long time.

"Souji?" Yukiko said.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna swim?"

"Sure but I don't have my swimsuit on".

"Neither do I" Yukiko said.

"You mean you want to skinny dip" Souji said blushing.

"Yeah" Yukiko said taking of her T-shirt.

Souji followed.

In 5 miniuts they were both naked.

They swam together for about half a hour, then in the middle of the moon's reflection they kissed.

"Souji, I love you".

"I love you too Yukiko"


End file.
